Connection
by Geotoni
Summary: Alec arrives home to discover Magnus is nowhere to be found. Magnus has been transported to a labyrinth and without his powers he is unable to escape. Only Alec is his only way out.
1. Chapter 1

Connection

A Malec fan fiction. (1/16)

Alec arrives home to discover Magnus is nowhere to be found. Magnus has been transported to a labyrinth, and without his powers he is unable to escape. Only Alec is his only way out.

Main Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Jace Herondale, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood.

Disclaimer: Pretty much everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. Except the two characters I created. But if she wanted them, she can have them!

Warnings: Don't read if you don't like Angst, Violence and other naughty stuff...

A.N: Set between pages 599 (Call It Peace) and 600 (the Epilogue) of City of Heavenly Fire. Also contains aspects / Spoilers from City Of Heavenly Fire, City Of Glass and The Bane Chronicles.

(based on the horror theme challenge 'an inescapable maze' from my LJ page).

This is also the very first fan fiction I have written for this fandom. The only person to read this before is my Parabatai Amy. So this is dedicated to her, for all the time she's nagged me to write it! Love you Amy!

* 1 *

29th December 2008...

Chairman Meow was curled up fast asleep upon Magnus' lap, it had been yet another exhausting day with clients coming and going with their not so important issues and Magnus, as per usual charging these people (if you could call some of them 'people') ridiculous amounts of money. However, now being a member of the new council, the representation of Warlocks all over the world and the Clave, Magnus did reduce the amount he was charging... Not by choice mind you.

"We all have to set an example" He remembered Luke saying during his last meeting as he introduced Maia as his replacement. It was brought up that all Downworlders should help (well, all except the seelie court) the Clave more and the shadowhunters should respect and assist the Downworlders more. Thankfully this was pretty much already settled with Maia and the new leader of the New York Vampire clan being best buddies and with Maia's help with notifying the Clave of the Seelie court, things seemed good. However one thing was brought up, to Magnus' annoyance.

"We would like a deduction in charge from all Warlocks with assistance to all Clave issues..." Jia Penhallow had asked, or from Magnus assumed, a gentle persuasion. Magnus wanted to remind Jia that all his previous assistance to Clave matters had been free, but as that would bring up his relationship with Alec and as Robert Lightwood was sitting right opposite him, he held his tongue.

Alec and his father's relationship was still set on very thin ice. Alec's mother Maryse seemed quiet alright with their relationship, as long as he didn't slip out too much information around her, but Robert was something different. It probably didn't help matters that Robert caught the two of them making out on top of the Lightwood home in Idris and made a comment to Magnus about it as he was leaving. Making out was hardly what Magnus would've called it, they were kissing one another. Making out with Alec would involve a lot more action and possible less clothing. Of course he didn't say this to Robert, instead he kindly asked him to keep out of his relationship and maybe concentrate more on his own. He knew about the affair Robert had, he had heard it around. He didn't wish to cause more nuisance between Alec and Robert, but the other comment about decency and people seeing the two of them... Magnus needed to say something. Apparently from the last Clave meeting, Robert hadn't forgotten and hardly said two words to Magnus.

What a way to get on with the in-laws, Magnus thought.

His last client, another shadowhunter no less and one who he didn't have much dealings with, if any, had left not long ago and finally Magnus had cleared away the mess he had brought with him (some sort of demon evidence which the shadowhunter has asked Magnus to identify...) It was revolting, some sort of slime covered body part, which body part however he couldn't make out. They had both agreed after a few hours nothing use would come from this and Magnus was happy enough to dispose of it.

Lost in thought Magnus started to stroke his furry little companion. Chairman Meow stretched and purred as Magnus' hand started to scratch behind the little cat's ears. Magnus smiled, soon Alec would be home and with it being the beginning of the weekend (as well the beginning of the new year), no more clients. Magnus was officially off duty. Also with Alec being on patrol each and every night as well as running the New York Institute while Maryse was still in Idris, they both deserved some alone time, together, with no interruptions.

There would be a lot more than making out sessions to be had... Magnus smiled with the thoughts of potential plans for the weekend.

Being brought out of his thoughts Magnus heard a soft knock upon the apartments front door. Frowning and knowing full well it wasn't Alec he picked up the Meow, placing him gently back upon the couch and moved towards the door. Planning to give the intruder a piece of his mind, his hand almost reached the handle upon the door he froze. His fingers began to twitch and small blue flickers danced upon the tips of his fingernails. Something was wrong, very wrong.

It was too late, something powerful blasted through the door and rushed over him like a tidal-wave knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

* 2 *

Alec had truly had enough.

After an hour of waiting for his mother to return from Idris to take over being in charge of the Institute, he was getting frustrated. Truth be told, it wasn't her fault. All members, well, all members in charge of each Institute around the world were called in for a late minute meeting before they all left. He'd only just gotten the fire message ten minutes ago.

It had been a long week, it didn't help with the extra patrols around the city, making sure all things were fine after the Mortal War. It had been an emotional time, one which he wouldn't forget in a long time. Especially with the fact that he almost lost Magnus.

Everyone knew Magnus, along with Luke, Jocelyn and Raphael had been kidnapped by Sebastian with help from the Seelie Queen, but not everyone knew Magnus was willing to give up his life to return not only him, but the others back to Idris. There was nothing Alec could do, they all would've died if Magnus hadn't of called his father, but nothing could match the enormous pain and fear of loosing him again once they'd been reunited for that short amount of time. It had been all too much for the 18 year old.

Then, nobody realized that Simon would too, be willing for the trade. Alec took a long deep breathe. He owed Simon a lot, if only he could tell him how much he was grateful for his sacrifice. He'd gotten Magnus back, everything he wanted while Simon... No, lets not go there. He still didn't know how to be around Clary, let alone Izzy with this. It was still early days, for everyone.

Wiping his eyes, not realizing the tears that had started to form, Alec got up from his chair in the Library and headed towards the kitchen. He needed coffee, and as he really didn't see himself leaving anytime soon Alec wanted a break. He also needed to call Magnus, let him know he'd be home later than planned.

As he neared the kitchen Alec heard a soft cry and a groan from a male voice he new too well. Jace, his Parabatai, was in there and from the sounds of it Church was in there too demanding food.

"Alright! Wait! Let me open the damn... And don't even think of climbing up my leg! Your claws are sharper than a whole pack of Werewolves, actually you could probably take on the whole pack and claim your place as leader!"

 _"Meow!"_ was the reply Jace got as Alec walked into the kitchen to see Jace trying to place a bowl of food upon the floor as Church tried to trip over his waiter.

"There! Happy?"

Church didn't respond, instead he dived straight into the bowl, devouring its contents.

Jace groaned and rolled his eyes. Alec could only laugh at the situation, he was going to miss this once he moves into his new home, he was however glad Chairman Meow was better behaved when it was dinner time.

Upon hearing Alec enter the room Jace moved towards him. "You'd think that cat would have more appreciation towards me? At least I remembered to feed him today."

Alec smiled as he moved toward the coffee machine and switched it on "True, you've done a fine service for Church."

Jace grinned as he turned back to the cat. "See, Alec appreciates my hard work."

If Church had heard him, he decided to ignore him.

"Leave him be Jace," The coffee was ready as he poured both him and Jace a cup "How was Clary today?"

Jace's grin softened as he excepted the mug. "Better." He had spent the day with her, helping Clary, Luke and Joyclen pack. They had decided, or more likely Joyclen and Luke had, to move to the farm house permanently. They thought of the memories at Luke's place was too difficult for them all. Sebastian being there as well as Simon, along with all the other issues. Clary had agreed. She wanted the space, and thankfully the farm house had good memories. No demons trying to kill them.

Apart from the Angel Raziel Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon had risen in the Lake there, but Alec doubt Joyclen and Luke knew much on that. And as Clary wasn't there when it happened, it wasn't too bad.

"Good. And you?"

Jace didn't need to ask what Alec meant, they were Parabatai, Alec knew when Jace was hurting and Clary was moving. She would be training at the Institute but Marsye and Joyclen and agreed Clary needed time to get over things. She'd lost her brother, not much of one but still a brother, and her best friend the same day. Jace knew this and understood, but didn't mean he had to like it.

"It's only for a couple of weeks, so i'll probably be my usual charming arrogant self."

Alec saw the attempt of humor, but saw the pain more. "I don't have to move out just yet, if you don't..."

"Yes you do!" Jace almost snapped, breaking off Alec's train of thought.

"Jace?"

"No Alec," Jace said being all serious "Magnus and you have both waited long enough, you deserve this. I can wait to see Clary again, but you guys need one another. Magnus, even though he takes a bath full of glitter every day, is good for you."

"Thanks..." Alec was relieved. Jace had remembered how Alec was during their time in hell and how Alec was dealing with the situation, not knowing whether they would find Magnus alive or not. It was going through his mind all the time and Jace saw him. As Alec hugged his brother Isabelle choose that right moment to enter the kitchen.

"Aww, group hug!" She ran over to her brothers before they could release and held onto both of them.

"By the Angel! Iz, let us go, you're crushing us!" Jace squealed.

Izzy reluctantly let go and slapped Jace on the arm. "Shut it, you! And you!" She turned to Alec who almost flinched away from her, not wanting to be slapped. "You packed yet, the High Warlock of Brooklyn will not be pleased if you're late."

"I ah... Shit!" Alec forgot "I'm not leaving just yet, Mom won't be home till later. There's been another meeting."

Jace frowned "For the... When were you told?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Well," Izzy began "that's not acceptable."

"Damn right, the Clave..."

"Not the Clave Jace! You, Alec!"

"What!?" Alec was stunned, what had he done wrong?

"You... Just because mom won't be home till late tonight doesn't give you the excuse to stay here while Magnus is waiting home alone, may I add, for you to get over there! You guys haven't seen each other in ages, not since we all got back from Idris. So mister, go get your stuff and go!"

Jace was stunned, Alec was pretty much lost for words. He really hadn't expected his sister to say this to him. She expected her to blow her lid with their mother having to stay longer, but not the fact that Alec had chosen to stay until his mother arrived home.

"I..."

"And another thing..." Apparently she hadn't finished, just paused for dramatic effect, which for Izzy she was very good at. "Don't you think both Jace and I can't handle ourselves for one whole night? It's not like we haven't been left here home alone while you've been away! We can quite happily handle anything, and if, and that is a huge if, we need assistance, we'll know where you'll be!"

There wasn't much Alec could say to that. Turning to Jace, he just saw his face and knew he felt the same, but there was a flicker of fear, the fear of Izzy not willing to back down. It was true, she looked like she could easily take on a pack of Demons and still walk away unharmed and looking like she'd walked out of a glossy magazine.

Swallowing his last bit of coffee, and placing his mug in the sink, he agreed he'll be off and left Jace in charge.

Much to Izzy's disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

* 3 *

It was cold out, much colder than the Institute had been and Alec was happy to be out of there, even in the cold.

He had decided to walk from the Institute back to the apartment both he and Magnus would be sharing, it was a good feeling and warmed him knowing full well it would be home. Nerves were still there, it was a big step he was taking but it was the right one. Alec was positive at that.

Wrapping his new black velvet long length jacket around him, a belated Christmas gift from Magnus, Alec's mind wondered as he watched some of the Mundanes who had adventured out on this night. It seemed that they were all doing the same thing, shopping and planning for New Year celebrations. Alec hadn't thought much on it, besides knowing Magnus they would be celebrating the New Year in their own way. preferably alone with each other, and with no interruptions.

Besides Magnus' fireworks were much better than any mundane ones. Not that Magnus ever needed reminding of that!

The apartment building was in sight, for which he was thankful. Even with the new coat and the 'none holey sweater that actually was grey in the first place', a comment which both Izzy and Jace made when he changed to leave tonight, he was ready to be in the nice and warmth of the apartment. Even with the gloves on the cold was felt upon his fingertips. The first thing Alec wanted to do was be in the arms of Magnus and maybe share a bath with him. Not a glittery one which Jace had joked about earlier. He will probably tell Magnus what Jace had said, Angel knows what his retaliation to Jace would be though...

Although it would be in Magnus' high interest to see it done, especially with the knowledge of Jace's fear (more like hatred) of ducks, it would no doubt involve them. He would probably glitter them up, just to get the point across.

Alec laughed at the thought as he crossed over the road and unlocked the main doors allowing him into the complex. No one was about as he took two steps at a time towards his new home. He could feel the excitement of being there building inside as he made his way towards the front door...

Stopping abruptly

The door, his new front door of his home was opened ajar and seeing through the crack of the door was complete darkness. No sound came from inside, the only noise Alec could hear was the breathe escaping his own lips.

Something was wrong.

The young happy 18 year old was replaced with the trained Shadowhunter as Alec immediately opened the door, pulling out the seraph blade, quietly naming it Raphael and entering the vacant apartment. Ever since Magnus had asked him to name his blade after the Vampire, Alec always did. The loft was eerily quiet and cold, much colder than outside and the Institute combined. Alec had to be on his guard, he still didn't know what had happened here but the most important thing was to find Magnus.

"Magnus?" Alec called out, closing the door behind him but still keeping a look out for any movement, sound, anything to let him know of his whereabouts. What the hell happened here? He thought as he looked around the room. Nothing was out of place, no furniture damaged but everything was wrong. Whenever he'd arrive back to the apartment there was always a welcoming sense, or at least some sense that things were good, even just having a light on! Nothing was here, it felt as if the place had been abandoned and stripped of its ownership.

Panic started to move through his body and Alec quickly moved from one room to another, checking everything as he moved. No Magnus. Nothing. It felt as someone had shoved their hand into Alec's chest, slowing yanking and twisting his heart out in the most cruelest and painful way possible. The last room he reached was the bedroom, their bedroom. The door was shut.

Taking a deep breathe Alec surged through the door hoping, wishing, praying to see Magnus there, sprayed along the bed as if this had been planned all along and all just a huge misunderstanding. It wasn't. The room was empty, except from the unharmed furniture and a small cowering ball of furr hiding behind the chest of draws.

"Chairman..." Alec gasped and moved towards the cat, gently persuading it out as he placed his blade away. Chairman Meow slowly moved away from the furniture and on shaky legs made it to Alec. Alec knelt down and picked up the frightened thing.

"Shush... It's ok, you're ok..." Alec soothed him gently stroking his fur. Even though it wasn't ok, none of it was. Nothing should've been able to get into their apartment and get to Magnus. Something had and Magnus was gone, missing again and it terrified him.

His attention was brought down to his jacket pocket, instantly he knew who it was. Alec answered it before the second ring sounded.

"Alec!" Jace exclaimed through a held breathe, his Parabatai had no doubt felt the anxiety attack Alec was trying to stop but failing miserably.

"It's Ma- Magnus... H- he's gone!" Alec choked out. Not bothering to hide his concern.

"I'm on my way!" The line went dead, Jace didn't ask what happened or the situation, he knew Alec and Alec was relieved. He'd be here soon, and they both would sort this out together.

As he tried to remain calm a noise came from the living room. Putting Chairman down back to his hide away (Chairman didn't argue) he recalled his blade and swiftly Alec moved out of the room ready for action. What he didn't expect was to be brought face to face with Jace... Along with a small, red-headed companion.

He didn't know how, or why Clary was here but it didn't matter. They were here, to help. The relief rushed over him like a wave, he didn't realize it as Jace was by his side in seconds when his legs gave out as his eyes were filled with darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

* 4 *

"Hello Magnus..."

It wasn't a voice Magnus recognized, male definitely, sounded young but mature as if there was age and wisdom to the voice. Magnus did scoff at the wisdom thought, how dare anyone, let alone this idiot, attack the High Warlock of Brooklyn. As soon as Magnus was fully awake and with it, this guy's would know never to mess with him.

"Oh, come now Magnus Bane, stop planning your ridiculous revenge on me and wake up. We have important matters to be discussing. Honestly I expected much more than this from you."

Magnus groaned and started to come round, his whole body ached where he laid upon the ground. So he was outside, outside where though? The ground was solid and cold, well it would be. It was winter still after all, but this seemed somewhat different. He opened his eyes and saw dark grey clouds swirling above as if waiting to form into some sort of horrendous storm, or a twister ready to destroy anything and everything in its path. It sent a shiver down his spine knowing full well this wasn't a natural weather pattern, it had been created...

Dark magic.

"Admiring my handy work, Bane?"

Magnus sat up, finally face to face with his captor. The man was the same height and roughly same build (maybe with more muscle to be jealously honest) as he but with different facial aspects. For one he had more of an angular face with high and almost sharp looking cheekbones with much paler skin to his. Eye colour too seemed a dark brown, almost black while his hair was pure white.

"Who are you?" Magnus glared at the Warlock.

The Warlock took a step back, placing a hand over his heart while he gasped. "Why Magnus, I'm hurt. How could you forget me? Well, it has been a while, almost 400 years." He paused to gaze into Magnus' cats eyes "to be exact, 377 years..."

It took a brief moment for Magnus to realize... 377 years, The year 1631, Magnus was 21, a couple of years before he'd stared putting a price on his abilities. However that year Magnus had to deal with a huge amount of trouble, unfortunately this was one mistake he wished he could forget. The memory sent shivers down his spine. The trouble had started when he found himself in a small town somewhere in Europe, Magnus hadn't realized how much this town was a devoted God fearing one with its highly Catholic beliefs. To end a long story short, Magnus was involved in a witch hunt where he was the witch and almost got burnt at the stake.

It wasn't his most memorable or most flattering times of his past and a time he would really like to forget.

Fortunately a high ranking priest took pity upon him, and putting fear into the townspeople he was released into the priest's care. The mundanes had no idea that this priest was a High Warlock. The same Warlock who know stood before him today.

"Father Benedict..." Magnus whispered.

The Warlock smiled. "You can drop the Father, I left the church ages ago. It was only necessary back then when people feared the Bible more than anything else."

That was true Magnus remembered, remembering a man who questioned Benedict's reasons in releasing Magnus (who was still tired to the stake at the time) when Benedict accused him and his wife of devil worship. In the end Magnus was untied while the poor man and his wife were tied up instead and set up in flames. Magnus remembered the screams, he wished he hadn't.

"My poor young Warlock, forget about them. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't saved you."

"You didn't have to allow two innocent people to die!" Magnus snapped.

Benedict waved this off "They weren't innocent, they were willing to kill you without fairness. I would never allow a child Warlock be murdered in such a way. Especially you Magnus, so new and fresh to the world of Magic. Life hadn't been kind to you back then, you deserved a helping hand."

That was true, his mother had died, killing herself when she realized Magnus was not human. His father, step father, realizing this tried to kill him by drowning him. Managing to escape that and fleeing from his home Magnus had kept himself to himself as much as he could, traveling by night so many wouldn't see his eyes and hiding himself throughout the day. Until the Silent Brothers came to his rescue. Once he noticed he had stopped aging while trying to control his powers by himself (some attempts did not go to well... How he managed to set water on fire he still couldn't remember) Magnus decided best to travel, hopeful to find someone else, another Warlock who might understand more. Yes he did have help with the Silent Brothers after the event of almost being drowned at the age of 10 but Magnus believed he'd gotten his powers under control and moved on. Until that fateful night when everything went wrong.

"Fine," Magnus agreed unwillingly "My childhood wasn't that great and you did save my life..." He stood, brushing himself down from the dirt and moving towards Benedict. He was thankful he hadn't of gotten dressed up yet and was only in a pair of skinny jeans and a white loose cotton shirt which had been teared and the top few buttons missing. No thanks to Benedict he was certain of. "So why exactly am I here?"

This was apparently the right thing to ask as Benedict's seemed to gleam in delight. "Oh Magnus, I am glad you asked. I am in need of your powers."

Magnus glared at him. "If you only needed my assistance all you had to do was call me, you didn't have to kidnap me!"

Benedict stared at him confused, but then laughed. "Magnus, Magnus, Magnus... You do not understand..." Magnus stared at him. "I do not need your assistance in a matter... I want your powers!"

Magnus took a step back "You are not getting my power!"

"Oh yes I am!" Benedict smiled.

"Like hell you're not!" Magnus almost screamed at him as Benedict laughed at him like he was a child having a tantrum. This infuriated Magnus, so much he didn't realize the spell he had created in his hand before he threw it towards Benedict.

Also Magnus hadn't expected it to just go through him, without a single scratch or injury to be seen.

Benedict calmed himself of laughter as Magnus stared wide eyed at him. "Oh Magnus, I'm a projection."

Magnus tried to remain calm as he tried to assess his situation. An old Warlock from his childhood kidnaps him and wants his powers... Now he is trapped with a terrifying vortex storm above his head in some god forsaken place. He quickly glanced around, for the first time, noticing the area he stood in.

"What is this... A maze?" Magnus glanced back at Benedict.

"Why yes Magnus, this is my private labyrinth. You wondering why you're here instead of with me?"

Magnus only glared at him.

"Well, remember back all those years ago when I saved your life. Well, I remember how grateful you were, that you would be willing to do anything in return for my actions. This is just an I owe you. And you owe me, big time."

The sudden rage boiled rapidly as Magnus tried his best to regain his temper. "And you want to take everything from me?"

"Oh no, Magnus... You are mistaken." Benedict almost sounded hurt by Magnus' words. "I do not want your life. Just your powers and immortality. You can still remain your life how you wish, you just won't be a warlock anymore. You'd be an ordinary mundane."

Magnus couldn't believe this was happening, from everything he'd been through with Alec, with his father... No, he was not going to let Benedict to do this to him. This was his choice, and his choice only!

"I. am. not. giving. you. my. powers!" Magnus spoke through gritted teeth.

"Of course not Magnus, I'm going to give you a chance to keep them." Magnus kept quiet, stunned by his words. "Magnus, I am not a thief, and as you were so young back then I am willing for you to prove yourself as a High Warlock. You will be given an hour to prove yourself that you should keep your immortality and your magic."

"And what am I suppose to do in this hour?"

Benedict smiled, by Angel how Magnus hated his smile. "Escape of course! But it will not be easy Magnus Bane. You will face things, things from your past you will not enjoy."

"Fine... One hour to escape this hell hole, shouldn't be too difficult."

Benedict smiled, "If you say so, Magnus Bane..." As he vanished into thin air, leaving Magnus alone.

AN: We don't know exactly when Magnus was born (we know from CoHF he is almost 400 years old) so in this fan fic I've made him 398 years old and if my math is any good he was born in 1610.

Also this chapter was a bit difficult to write, hope it's good. :)


	5. Chapter 5

* 5 *

"Thank the Angel, he's coming round!"

"Don't hover him Jace, give him some space..."

"Why Clary, saying things like that you could write poetry" Jace smirked

"What do you... Oh Jace, shut it!"

Alec groaned hearing Jace being his usual self. Bringing his hands to his face Alec rubbed his eyes and ruffed up his hair realizing what had happened. He'd passed out, right in front of Jace. If the situation wasn't so bad no doubt Jace would ridicule him of this.

Opening his eyes he saw Jace sitting right next to him on the couch with Clary standing next to him. He laid down on the couch with a blanket covering him. His coat had been removed, along with his weapons belt. Also he noticed the lights were on and the fireplace Magnus had magically created was lit. It was warm but it still wasn't right.

Jace was still teasing Clary and from the looks she returned it was probably best to intervene... Even if he didn't like it. "Erm, guys?"

Jace spun round, teasing forgotten and grinned at his Parabatai "You're alive" He exclaimed, but to Alec sounded with much relief in his voice.

"How are you feeling?" Clary asked gently.

"Ok... Were you guys together when you called?" He asked wanting to change the subject. Alec still didn't like being centre of attention, even if the attention was for his concern.

Jace answered. "No, I was on the phone to Clary when my Parabatai rune felt as if it was on fire. The pain was unbearable. I thought you were being murdered!" Jace said as he rubbed his rune, still probably feeling some of the pain. "Clary made a portal to me as I was calling you. Then she made the one to get here."

Alec knew his anxiety attack was bad, but not to the level Jace had described. He was relieved Clary was there, the thought of having to wait for Jace to turn up. Taking a deep breathe, he sat up on the couch, Jace giving him a bit (but not much) space to move.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long... We've both done a search of the apartment and of the surrounding area but..." Clary didn't finish, Alec knew.

Magnus was gone.

"Ok... Alec paused trying to figure out what to do till he remembered something Magnus had done many a times. "Jace, do you remember the spell Magnus taught you?"

Jace nodded, knowing exactly what spell he was on about. "Absolutely, I remember him saying the more personal the item is to the person, the stronger it'll work."

Alec immediately stood and moved towards the bedroom. He was thankful for the lights being turned on, even though he knew where everything was it was still useful. Also seeing Chairman snuggled up on their bed, no doubt Clary had found him and got him settled. He didn't disturbed the small cat, instead he moved to the walk in closet looking for a certain object.

"Alec..." Jace said as he followed Alec into the bedroom. "It doesn't have to be that personal."

Alec knew what he meant and thankfully Clary slapped him on the arm on his behalf. "I am aware of that, it's something I know that might work a bit better than say his favorite book or piece of clothing."

"Need any help?" Jace spoke behind him while Alec searched.

"Do you really want to go through Magnus' things?"

"On second thoughts..."

"I'll help..." Clary offered, gently shoving Jace out of the way "What can I do?"

Alec described the box he was looking for, a small sliver trinket box with diamonds along the edge of the lid and sides. Clary went to look while on the other side of closet while Jace leaned up against the framework. Alec thought Jace wanted to make a comment as he saw him eyeing some of Magnus' clothing but kept his mouth shut. Soon enough Alec found it, opened it up and took out the item in question.

"My goodness, is that real?" Clary said, eyes wide in awe.

"What? What has he got?" Jace asked, still from the doorway.

"You can come in you know?" Alec said.

"No... I don't want to risk being covered in glitter. So what is this item Magnus has that's..."

Jace stopped as Alec brought it closer to him. At first glance it looked like a dirty rock, but on closer inspection it turned out to be an uncut and rare diamond inside the old rock.

"Now that, Jace, is the kind of rock a girl likes."

Jace rolled his eyes at his girlfriends comment and took the stone from Alec and took out his steele. "When we find Magnus, I'll ask him if you can have it... And why does he have an uncut stone and doesn't wear it?"

Alec looked at him. "It was the first thing I gave him. I found it on patrol and thought he might like it."

"You found this?" Clary exclaimed! Jace was stunned.

Alec shrugged "Erm, yeah... It was left in an abandoned subway and in the witch light it shone and in the daylight it looked nice... I gave it to Magnus and he loved it. I didn't know what it was until he told me."

"Of course he loved it... Why wasn't I with you when you found this?" Jace asked.

"You and Clary were training."

Jace mumbled something under his breath which Alec did catch but said nothing. He just watched as Jace started the tracking spell and saw it come to life. At first it seemed as if something was coming through, they managed to see Magnus, alive, for a brief moment but then nothing. Jace tried again and got nothing at all.

"What the...?"

"Jace, what happened?" Alec asked, concerned but relieved to see Magnus was ok.

"It should've worked. Unless something is blocking it?"

"What could be blocking it?"

Jace looked at Clary. "It could be another Warlock, after all who could've been powerful enough to kidnap Magnus..."

Alec held his mouth. The last person, or persons to do the same was Sebastian and the Seelie Court, but as Sebastian was dead and the Seelie court were under surveillance. It had to be another Warlock.

"If it's another Warlock, then the spell Magnus gave me won't work. This Warlock probably knows all of Magnus's strength and spells and no doubt has blocked certain ones for us to find him."

Alec looked at his Jace and agreed, but it left them with nothing. He didn't know what else they could try.

Until Clary spoke up.

"This Warlock may know Magnus, but I doubt he know's my talents."

"Clary, the whole Clave knows your talents, why would you..."

"I've been having dreams lately about a Rune, a new one..." Clary interrupted him. Both the guys stared at her as she continued. "Before you felt Alec's pain, I was going to tell you about my dreams. I meant to tell you earlier but with Luke and Mom in and out the place it was difficult. Anyway, in the dreams i'm trying to find you and can't and I'm wearing my Morgenstern ring you gave me. It's something personal and precious as you gave it me and asked me to keep in. I hear your voice telling me this in my dream. I place the ring in my hand and draw this rune, it's not in the book I've checked. Once it's done it glows along with the ring and suddenly there I am, with you."

"How long you've been having this dream?" Alec asked.

"Past week."

"This rune, can you show it us?" Jace asked and Clary nodded. She swiftly moved back into the living room, both Alec and Jace right behind her, they found her digging out her notebook from her backpack (she must have brought it with her Alec thought) then flipped to a page showing it to the guys.

Alec looked at the already drawn rune as it reminded him of both the Love rune and the Wedding rune. It had the large moon like curve as the wedding rune does but with something similar to the Love one in the center of it. Even though it was just a drawing Alec could feel something from it. Judging from the look Jace had, he too could feel something.

"Let's try it." Alec said. Grabbing his weapons belt and reattaching it. wherever Magnus was he would be prepared.

As Jace was ready with his steele, Clary told him to draw it on the inside of Alec's left hand. Jace did, it seemed as Clary wanted to make sure they recreated what she had did in her dreams. Half way through creating the rune Alec could feel something new, different happening. As it was completed Jace placed the rock into the palm of Alec's hand and Alec held it tightly.

A sudden wave rushed over him, making him unsteady on his feet for a moment. Jace went to reach out to him but Clary stopped him. Alec quickly closed his eyes as different feelings rushed over him, different smells until one he recognized immediately.

Magnus.

Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus a few feet away from him. Alec couldn't help himself, he automatically called out to Magnus as his legs moved him towards him.

Jace and Clary were left standing in the living room as they saw Alec vanish from their sight.


	6. Chapter 6

* 6 *

Every turn he took, every step Magnus made he felt as if he was loosing his mind. After Benedict left him, alone in his wonderful maze of terror Magnus decided best to keep moving. The walls of the maze were stone, thick stone but covered in weeds and vines... Vines that seemed to move on their own accord. Magnus did not wish to investigate, instead he kept moving till once again he found himself in the center of the labyrinth.

Magnus didn't hold back on the curse words that fell from his mouth.

This was ridiculous... He was a Warlock, a High Warlock at that and this maze was slowly defeating him. He'd been trapped in this maze over half an hour and the way things were going... No, Magnus shook the thoughts out of his head. He Would not allow this maze and Benedict get the better of him. He would find a way out, not only to save his powers but for Alec.

He would never give up for Alec, his blue eyed Angel.

But then was this a gift Benedict was giving him? He could spend the rest of his life with Alec, age and die with him? Magnus remembered what he had done to Alec, turning him away when he had thought about it. He wasn't going to go through with it but Magnus had made his choice back then. How he regretted it, especially when Jace had turned up at his place and he'd thought something had happened to Alec. No, he will not give up.

Both him and Alec would find a way.

As he turned another corner he stopped in his tracks and froze. He was suddenly face to face with half a dozen demons... Iblis demons, the same ones he had faced in Idris when the wards were down and Valentine was planning to wipe out not only all Downworlders but Shadowhunters as well.

The demons realizing Magnus was there charged their attack towards him. Thankfully Magnus was ready for them and charged towards them, spells already prepared and fired blue flames towards them... Only this time, his spells died instantly as they left his hands.

Magnus froze, quickly clearing his mind and created another spell, then another and another... His magic wasn't working and soon he found himself thrown and trapped into a corner with the demons surrounding him. The fear flooded through his body as the demons surged upon him.

Magnus screamed as he dropped to the ground.

Nothing happened. Magnus reopened his eyes and saw he was still alive and the demons were gone. Gently he stood up, looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive, the demons weren't real.

Benedict was messing with him.

Magnus was going to make him pay, once he got the hell out of this place.

Continuing on his escape, round one corner then down another ally way and another he was sure he'd been down before. Maybe if he turned left instead of right that might be best? Magnus tried this and once again was back where he started.

He looked back to where he'd recently came from and as he went to go back, see if there was another way he'd missed a terrifying scream brought him out of his thoughts.

The scream got louder and sounded far too familiar. Along with the cry for help.

"Magnus!" The voice cried out in pain.

"Ragnor?" Magnus almost cried out in shock as he moved swiftly towards the cries of his friend. He soon found his green friend on the ground, crawling away from someone who Magnus wished he'd left as a coat rack.

Sebastian. He was there standing next to Ragnor, pressing one of his boots hard down upon Ragnor's back as he looked up at Magnus.

"Hello, Warlock... Came to save your little pea pod?"

Pea pod, the nick name Magnus gave to Ragnor while they were in Peru. Ragnor hated it, but Magnus loved it and always kept it.

"Let him go!" Magnus screamed at Valentine's son.

This only amused Sebastian as within a flicker of an eye he took a blade and drove it straight through Ragnor's body.

Magnus eyes widened as he ran towards his dying friend, blood seeping through his clothing where the blade tore straight through. Gathering him up in his arms Magnus tried and tried to use his magic to hear his friend, Begging Ragnor to take his strength to heal himself. Ragnor only shook his head.

"Ragnor! Ragnor please, my magic isn't working... Please you must try!" Magnus begged, as tears escaped his eyes, rolling down his face.

Ragnor only looked back up to his friend, his eyes filled with disappointment. "Why Magnus, why weren't you there?"

Magnus swallowed hard, his body shook not wanting to hear.

"Why didn't you save me Magnus?"

Ragnor died in his arms. Magnus held him close and cried. His friend, his dear close friend had died by Sebastian's hand. He hadn't seen it back in Idris, but he had found Ragnor's body. That was bad enough. But to witness this... There were no words.

Snickering in the background Magnus looked up and saw Sebastian leaning against the wall, using the same blade that killed Ragnor to clean under his fingernails.

Magnus knew what he wanted to do with that blade, and he was willing to do whatever to do so.

Leaving Ragnor, Magnus flew at Sebastian but missed him by seconds. Sebastian moved quickly on his feet and in Magnus' state, his energy was low and he was tired but the anger filling him wanted vengeance, wanted Sebastian to pay dearly. He moved again, clenching his fist aiming it towards Sebastian's face but he grabbed his arm and in a swift clean move broke Magnus' arm.

Magnus dropped to the ground, gritted his teeth not wanting to scream as the pain shot through his arm.

"You disgusting Warlock, you honestly think you could defeat me?" He snarled at Magnus. "You couldn't defeat my father back in the 80's so what makes you think you can kill me?"

Magnus tried to breathe, this was wrong, this wasn't real. His arm wasn't really broken even though when he tried to move it, it hurt like hell. It was all dark magic by Benedict, he tried to remind himself of that, but when he tried something always tried to knock him down. Like now he looked over to Ragnor's body seeing it rapidly decaying in front of him... Magnus had to look away, the sight was unbearable and made him nauseous.

"Please, Benedict, stop this." Magnus whispered in a plea.

Sebastian, or his image of him, laughed. "Magnus, what's wrong? Has the High Warlock had enough?"

"Shut up! You're dead!" Magnus snapped. He was loosing it, he could feel himself going numb. This was not a good sign.

Sebastian smiled. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not... All I know is how pathetic you look. Your Shadowhunter would be disappointed."

Alec Magnus thought, when all of a sudden his vision was brought to the sight of the man, his black hair and blue eyes focused entially on Sebastian. Sebastian didn't see Alec move swiftly, blade in hand and cutting him through within moments. Sebastian's body dropped to the ground. Un-moving.

Relief rushed all over Magnus as Alec knelled down in front of Magnus, gently taking him into his embrace. Magnus allowed this moment, the sent of Alec next to him, his love and body close to him. Magnus couldn't help but allow himself to cry.

The moment was short lived when Alec was viciously pulled out of his grasp by Camille as she sank her teeth into Alec's neck.

"NOOOO!" Magnus screamed, unable to move as he watched his lover, his Alec murdered by Camille as she drained him of his blood and threw his lifeless corpse upon the ground. Camille just smiled at Magnus and vanished.

Magnus was finally left alone, only with the corpse of Alec lying nearby him, his blue eyes starring wide eyed at him, un-moving.

Magnus collapsed on the floor, not once moving his eyes away from his lover.

"Magnus!" He thought he heard Alec called out from a distance.

Magnus didn't move, he just starred at Alec's body as he felt another presence nearby. Something that felt right, as if it actually existed.

"Magnus, it's me!" He heard Alec's voice again but by the time he moved his head the dark vortex above shot out lightening and the voice and presence of the other Alec vanished.

He closed his eyes and began to cry. Magnus had had enough, this torment. He wanted it to end.


	7. Chapter 7

* 7 *

Being thrown through double oak doors and landing hard on his back Alec gasped as tried to steady his breathing. He'd seen Magnus, was so close to him, almost able to reach him until he was taken away. Alec was sure Magnus had heard him, he just hoped it was enough.

Gathering himself up from the ground Alec assessed his situation quickly. He wasn't back at the apartment, instead he seemed to be in an old library of sorts. It reminded him a bit of the the Institute's one, but instead of the books on the Shadow world, this one had mundane cultures... Classics, original first editions covered the endless bookcases which covered all the walls. Only breaking for the two floor to ceiling windows and the double doors situated between them. The Library was also massive, it had thick marble pillars holding up the ceiling which had been decorated with paintings of Angels as well as Demons. At the far end he noticed a fireplace, blazed alive with a fire and a couple of old fashioned, Victorian perhaps, armchairs. One was empty, the other was not.

Looking back in his hand, he still held the diamond. The rune had already faded and a faint outline of it remained. Placing the rock away inside his jean pocket Alec cautiously made his way towards the fireplace, not once taking his eyes off of the person who'd got his back turned to him. His right hand held onto his seraph blade, ready just in case.

As Alec approached he noticed it was a man sitting in the chair, his skin was pale while his hair was pure white, his eyes shut closed. He was dressed in formal trousers and shirt, while wearing a dressing gown over them. Alec was expecting to see an old pipe in his hand, the stranger seemed comfortable in his surroundings as if he blended in well. It was as if he was part of this Library, not just its Librarian but part of the furniture even the books. He still didn't turn to look at Alec when he was almost at arms length, surly he knew he was here?

"Of course I know, Alexander..." He spoke as Alec took a step back. The man looked young but his voice was filled with age. "Welcome." He finished, opening his eyes and looked upon Alec.

"So you're the Warlock who has Magnus!" It wasn't a question. Alec spoke with authority and wasn't willing to back down.

The Warlock smiled as he looked Alec up and down "I am indeed, I am Benedict Facultas."

Facultas Alec thought for a brief moment then stared at Benedict. "I'm guessing you chose that last name."

Benedict smiled. "You know your Latin, I am impressed Alexander. Wait, my apologies, Alec. You prefer being called Alec."

"What do you want with Magnus!" Alec demanded.

"Magnus and I have a history together..." As Alec's eyes widened Benedict laughed "Not that kind of history, I saved his life and now he owes me... Besides, he's not my type."

"You saved his life and he owes you?" Alec sounded unsure of this.

"Why yes Alec, he does, he said so himself all those years ago..."

"When?"

"377 years ago... Magnus was 21 if you're trying to do the math."

21 years old? Alec thought. Magnus was only a few years older than he is now. At any different time Alec would've thought about all this, about wanting to know more of Magnus's past but it didn't matter right now. Right now Magnus was in trouble, and Alec needed to save him.

"So you've been holding onto this... This grudge for all this time?"

Benedict looked hurt. "My dear Alec..."

"... I'm not your 'dear'."

"Fine, Alexander. This is not a grudge, this is a deal made between two High Warlocks..."

"No it isn't!" Alec interrupted him once more. "Magnus was not a High Warlock back then, he was 21 and from the sounds of it you took advantage of him!"

If Benedict was pissed, he didn't show it. Instead he looked amused by Alec. "Oh Alec, you don't know much of Magnus' past now do you?"

That was true, but Magnus was opening up to him. He had written the notebook about some of his past experiences which Alec had started reading. His antics in Peru for one and what happened to him in Paris too. He'd only gotten that far, but it was enough. Magnus was telling him things. He wasn't going to allow Benedict to get to him.

"Fine, I might not know, but I do know if Magnus had made some crazy insane deal which would eventually come back and kidnap him, I'm positive he would've told me about it."

" _Touché_..." Benedict smiled. "I can see why he likes you. Very well, I did kidnap him and brought him here but a deal has been made between us. You can not interfere with this... Unless..." He trailed off, inside his own thoughts.

Alec wondered where he was going with this. He didn't like it. "Unless?" Alec asked.

Benedict smiled as once again he admired Alec's body, even in just the top and jeans Benedict made him feel exposed. "Unless you have sex with me."

AN: The Latin Word 'Facultas' has many meanings, mainly: power, means and opportunity...

Hope you guys have been enjoying this, and thanks for the reviews so far :)


	8. Chapter 8

* 8 *

"Where is he?" Izzy almost screamed down the phone to Jace when she had called him. She had gone to see him in his room, wanting to see if he wanted any of the welcoming home dinner she had made for their mother when she arrived back only a few minutes ago. Of course she found the room empty with no note of where he'd gotten to.

With Jace's history she automatically called him, if he hadn't she would call Alec, then Clary, then the whole friggin' Clave until someone gave her what she needed. She would not give up, she'd lost enough already.

Thankfully Jace answered and after Jace had filled her in on Magnus' disappearance, Jace feeling Alec's angst, Clary and her portal along with the new Rune, now named Connection... Izzy was pissed.

"And you guys didn't bother to call me, at all, during any of this?" Isabelle wasn't sure if she was more hurt or angry by this. Her brother was now missing, with whenever Magnus may or not be, and no one had told her. She wanted to destroy something... Fortunately for Jace, he didn't have much in his bedroom. Then again, she could destroy the furniture.

"Izzy please calm down. It happened all of a sudden, what did you want me to do? Let Alec wait while he had a major meltdown, you didn't hear, or feel, how bad he was... I had to go to him."

Izzy covered her face, she didn't forget they were Parabatai and what Alec felt Jace would feel. It was just... She felt so useless. Alec has Magnus, Jace has Clary... She had no one. Times like these she wished Simon would stumble in, say something narky about Jace's lack of intelligence and hold her. She hated this feeling of being left out, being alone.

"You're not alone Iz." Jace said bringing her back to their conversation and knowing what his step sister was thinking. "You still have us."

If that statement was suppose to make her feel better, it didn't.

"Not alone! How dare you Jace Lightwood!" She snapped at him. "You deliberately left me out but you still managed to drag Clary along with you..."

"I did not drag Clary, in all honesty she dragged me, at least through the portal."

"Oh shut up! You know damn well what I mean. Not one of you guys called me and now Alec is Angel-knows-where!"

"He's with Magnus..." Another voice, Clary's calm voice spoke to her. Apparently Jace needed a time out. "Izzy he said his name, I'm positive he saw him and went to him."

"And where are they? Has Alec gotten Jace's bad habit of not calling people about important information, or did Jace break his phone again!"

"I did not break his phone!" Jace was heard in the background. Apparently still sulking and annoyed at her. Good, she was still pissed at him.

"Izzy..." Clary said, trying to calm the situation. "Alec would call, but his phone his here as well as Magnus'. Jace was going to try the tracking rune for Alec but you called and..."

"Oh, so this is my fault." Isabelle almost sobbed, she knew she was being unfair but she couldn't hold it anymore.

"No! No, of course it isn't. We should've called you Izzy, but we didn't and when Alec wanted to try Connection I couldn't exactly say no to him, could I?"

Clary didn't say it harsh towards her, she knew just as well as Clary did how Alec was when Magnus was kidnapped before. Killing Merilon without a second thought was evident at that. It would've been unfair to him if he couldn't try.

She hadn't said anything back then to him, nor any of the time during Edom. As much as she loved her older brother she hadn't really noticed how much pain he was in. Isabelle was more focused on the job at hand and being with Simon was a good distraction. The best distraction any girl could ask for. She loved him, By the Angel how she regretted not telling him that or actually allowing him to say those words to her now.

It wasn't fair and she truly wished she could have that demon's head mounted on her wall!

"Jace!"

Being brought back to the matter at hand Isabelle heard Clary shouting at him.

"What's going on!" She demanded as she paced Jace's room.

"It might... Sorry Izzy, Jace is drawing Connection on himself..."

"What?" Izzy was stunned "but how can it work? Jace hasn't got anything personal on him that Alec gave him? Has he?" She asked knowing that Connection seemed to work if it was a personal object the two body's shared. At least that's how Clary had explained it.

"Yes I have!" Jace exclaimed "I have this!"

"Jace no, It might not work!"

"Clary! Jace! What the hell is going on?"

Clary almost cried down the phone to her. "Jace is trying Connection on his Parabatai rune!"

"WHAT!" Izzy stopped in her tracks. Trying a Rune on a Rune was, well, never heard of. No one, at least she knew had ever tried it. Runes only worked as single tasks... They didn't go together, unlike that one, Alliance, Clary created. Would it even work, was it even safe?

"I'm not drawing it over it! It's on my palm... Clary I'm trying this!"

"Jace please I don't know if it'll work... It was always with an object... Your rune might..." Isabelle could hear the desperation in Clary's voice.

"...I have to try" He cut in, determined as ever Isabelle thought.

"Jace no!"

There was a sudden commotion on the other end as if the phone had been dropped and then silence. Isabelle could hear nothing except her own breathing which sounded ragged. As she went to charge threw Jace's door and head out of the Institute over to Magnus' the phone came back to life.

"Izzy..."

Isabelle responded immediately. "Clary, what's...?"

"It's Jace... He's gone..."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: FYI, this chapter is a bit intense... you have been warned.

* 9 *

Alec took a step back shocked by what Benedict had just suggested.

"You... What?"

Benedict smiled, obviously amused by Alec's shock. "Have sex with you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I wish to make mad passionate love to you."

Alec's voice made a strange sound as Benedict spoke to him. He clasped his own hands over his mouth not trusting it to behave. This was worse, much worse than any of the embarrassment he'd felt with Magnus and their first interaction that night at his party. Magnus was decent and quiet compelling. This was just a perverted old Warlock wanting to get his kicks. No, there was no way he was going to do anything with this guy!

"Oh Alec, you look adorable like that.."

"Shut up!" Alec managed to say removing his hands but instantly taking more steps back. Benedict had rose from his chair and was gradually making his way towards him. He was the same height as Magnus and his eyes were dark... That didn't concern Alec, the gaze he was giving Alec was. It felt as if he was mentally stripping him naked and enjoying the view way too much.

"The things I would do to you Alec, I bet Magnus hasn't thought of doing..."

"... No, shut up!" Taking more steps back.

"... I could make your body feel alive and your soul dance in ecstasy..."

"I mean it Benedict!" Even more steps.

"Oh that mouth of yours... Those lips look good enough to taste, I'd happily make you scream such wonderful sounds from those..."

"Benedict!" One more step.

"... and that mouth is such a perfect size, you could easily take me all in..."

That was it! Alec's hand gripped hold upon his blade and drew it out between both himself and the Warlock. He wasn't quick enough. The next thing Alec knew he was pinned to a pillar behind him: A strong force held his arms above his head, his legs stretched apart unable to move while his seraph blade was bedded inside a opposite wall. Benedict was a powerful Warlock, Alec didn't see him use his hands or eyes as some other Warlocks do, to do this.

"Now I'm getting excited, are you excited yet?" Benedict gleamed as he became face to face with Alec, just an inch away from his body.

"Let me go!" Alec demanded. He hadn't intended this to happen, how the hell did he allow this to happen? He was a Shadowhunter he knew when demons and the like were trying to trick him. Now he allowed this Warlock to get the upper hand. He felt sick to his stomach.

"But Alec, we're just getting started..." He spoke softly and both of his hands stroked through Alec's hair sending shivers down Alec's spine. It didn't help with Benedict sniffing his hair and moaning to himself enjoying the scents.

Alec shut his eyes trying to block him out.

"Sandalwood... It suits you..." He whispered into Alec's ear, then seductively running his tongue along it, then down the side of his neck and up to his jaw.

He stopped right in front of Alec's lips. Alec could feel his breathe upon them and kept them firmly shut.

"Oh Alec, your blushing..." Benedict's hands move from his hair, down the side of his face then resting upon his chest. Alec shivered again feeling his fingers playing with the V neck of his white top.

Alec's eyes shot wide open when Benedict ripped open his top, reveling his chest. His nipples started to erect due to being exposed to the sudden cold.

"Well," Benedict was amused. "Seems as if you are excited. I wonder if anything else would responded in the same way." He spoke as his hands moved from the ripped fabric down to the waistband of his jeans. One of his fingers slid underneath in-between his jeans and boxers.

"Don't touch me!" Alec almost cried out when he felt another finger slide under his jeans. Within a second Alec could no longer feel his boxer shorts, only the fabric of his jeans. Benedict's fingers still hovered an inch away from his privates.

"What the..." Alec's eyes widened realizing Benedict had used magic to make him go commando.

"Would you like me to remove anything else?"

"No I don't... I don't want to have sex with you!"

"But Alec you're not here about what you want, it's what Magnus wants right now." Alec looked confused. "He's running out of time Alec and I think he's given up." He removed his fingers from Alec's waistband and touched the side of his face.

"What have you done to him?" Alec asked concerned, he didn't get a chance to see Magnus fully wherever he was but he did see him on his knees starring off into the distance as if he was lost. Alec did notice he looked tired. Very tired.

"One of the terms of our deal was an hour to escape the Labyrinth but he's been failing. His past fears he's faced in the maze have gotten the best of him. He's given up Alec. I'm surprised he lasted this long, but in a few minutes it won't matter anymore."

Alec glared at him "I don't believe you, Magnus would never..."

"He's a coward Alec, he'd run at the first sign of trouble. A terrible excuse for a Warlock. He'll be better off as a mundane."

"What?"

"At the end of the hour, if he hasn't escaped he'll loose his powers, his immortality and revert back to the time I first met him. A 21 year old. Well, a 21 year old mundane."

Alec was speechless. Magnus would become mortal and still be alive? He knew Magnus had thought about it, but this situation was different. Benedict had forced Magnus into this situation. There was no way he'd allow him to get away with it.

Even if it meant being with him.

Alec swallowed hard "So you're willing to let Magnus go, if you have your way with me?" He said with disgust and sadness.

Benedict smiled that awful sickening one in which if Alec had use of his hands he'd happily punch.

Alec closed his eyes and as he went to make the deal his parabatai rune felt as if it was burning. He hadn't felt this sensation before, it was different and unusual.

When all of a sudden something changed. The hold upon him let go and he immediately dropped to the floor. It must have been only a few seconds at most when Alec felt someone grab him; his eyes shot wide open to see Jace kneeling before him.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked seeing the state Alec was in.

Alec nodded, relieved to see him there. He didn't need to ask how as on one of his palms he noticed the similar Rune he'd used earlier on to get to this place. Trust Jace to try something risky and use his Parabatai rune instead of an object. "I'll be fine..." He allowed Jace to help him up. "Where's Benedict?"

Jace took a second to answer "The creepy Warlock, over there..." Jace gestured and Alec followed his gaze to see Benedict tied up on the floor and gagged trying to free himself. Jace didn't mess around, and from the looks of the different ropes and handcuffs, he wasn't taking any chances. Alec couldn't care where he'd gotten all the stuff from or if he'd brought it with him.

Alec moved over to Benedict, knelt down next to him and removed the gag roughly. Jace stood on the other side of their prisoner, his own blade in hand with it pressed against Benedict's throat.

"Now, Benedict I'm going to offer you a deal..." Alec spoke with certainty. "You will release Magnus or we will give you exactly what you deserve!"

Even tired up and with Jace prodding him with his deadly weapon Benedict still was unnerved by it all. "Hmm, as tempting as that sounds I decline." Jace glared at him and pressed a little harder. "Go ahead, Angel boy. Killing me won't release Magnus. He'll be trapped in there forever, or until his fears get the better of him and eventually kill him. Not that he had much time left anyways..."

Before Jace could ask Alec quickly filled him in on what was happening with Magnus. Jace looked disgusted when Alec had finished. He could tell Jace wanted to kill the Warlock for all of this. But they couldn't, Alec believed Magnus would be trapped in there. They had to act, fast.

"You boys better hurry up, Magnus only has 3 minutes remaining."

"Release him! Or I swear on the Angel the Clave will..."

"The Clave will not intervene, Goldilocks. Magnus agreed, even if it was with great restrain. Shadowhunters do not intervene with Downworlders affairs." Benedict smiled and glanced at the old grandfather clock in the Library. "Ah, 2 minutes to go... Tick, Tock."

"Wait!" Alec spoke almost unsure of how to go about this. Jace looked sickened knowing full well what he was going to do and tried to stop him until it was too late. "I'll make a deal..."

Benedict who, for a brief moment was stunned but then taking in what Alec said grinned from ear to ear.

"I said a deal with you, not that one you proposed to me a moment ago. A new deal." Benedict looked intrigued as Alec continued. "Allow me to enter the maze, give me time to go get Magnus and bring him back. If I succeed we all go free and we never see or hear from you again."

Benedict looked at Alec and smirked. "And if you fail?"

Alec took a deep breathe "You can have me but Magnus still goes free with Jace..."

Jace's eyes widened but said nothing. Alec was thankful at that. He knew just as well if the tables were turned, if it was Clary trapped in there Jace would do the same.

"Hmm... I'm not sure on the Magnus goes free part, Unless..."

It was Jace's turn to speak. "Unless what?"

Benedict pondered for a brief moment then answered "For every minute it takes you to find Magnus you will have to spend a year with me. Completely cut off from your current life, no shadowhunters, no Magnus. If you don't return with Magnus you'll be mine for as long as I desire! You'd be mine completely for all that time and you will obey me. Of course Magnus and Blondie will still be free."

If reading Jace's face correctly he knew he didn't want Alec to do this. He also knew Magnus wouldn't want Alec to make this deal, but as he only had a minute left there was nothing Alec would not do to save the man he loved. He was going to save Magnus, no matter what.

Alec glared into the Warlocks eyes. "Benedict Facultas, I accept."


	10. Chapter 10

* 10 *

Alec was back in the labyrinth. He'd just entered through the double doors which closed a moment ago but remained visible. Alec accepted the deal, much to Jace's disgust. He didn't trust Benedict, neither did Alec but what else could he do?

As the doors opened and before Alec went to run through them Jace stopped him.

"Let me mark you." Jace said and Alec knew which Rune he wanted to give him. "If that's alright with you?" Jace finished as he faced Benedict.

"It's your own time you're wasting Alec... By all means use your precious Runes, I know them all from that book, they will not help you."

Jace kept his smirk to a minimum. Apparently Clary was right. Going behind Alec he lifted his top and drew Fearless in-between his shoulder-blades. Alec felt it work immediately, thanked Jace and ran through the doorway.

Now he was alone and could really take in the horror Magnus had been facing. The vicious storm above violently exploded with electrical lightening as it swirled and twisted. Fearless was doing its job, but he noticed it wasn't as strong as it had been before. Not wanting to wait any longer he took out his blade, named it, and rushed through the maze.

It wasn't long before he faced one of his fears... Standing not far from him his little brother Max. He knew it wasn't him but Alec still stopped in his tracks when he saw him.

"Alec... Alec where are you?" Max cried out from the distance, tears falling from his eyes. Alec saw he was holding onto his glasses, one lens was missing while the other was cracked. "Alec I'm scared. I don't feel well, my head hurts."

Alec almost rushed to him until he saw Max rub his head to revel his hand covered in blood when he brought it back down.

"No..." Alec whispered to himself. "This isn't real, Benedict is messing with me."

As he went to turn Max screamed out in pain stopping him in his tracks.

"Where were you Alec! Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you save me?"

Alec gasped and tried to hold it together. This wasn't real, he had to go, had to save Magnus.

"You Faggot!" Max screamed at Alec as he turned his back on him. "You disgusting Queer! You choose that Warlock over me. Over your own family!"

Alec felt himself running, running hard and fast as he could away from Max. He knew it wasn't true, wasn't real but to hear those words... It hurt. He didn't know how far he gone when he stopped, not realizing he'd been holding his breathe as he punched the wall. Hard. Some of the brickwork had crumbled and Alec knew he'd broken one of his fingers.

Max was dead, nothing could change that and if he'd known Sebastian was Valentines son he'd never of left them alone with him.

After drawing an Izrate on his hand Alec noticed something else on his arm. Something crawling up his arm. Alec looked down and saw a black spider, a size of a dim on him. Reflexes kicked in as Alec swiftly wiped it away as it fell to the ground. Only then did Alec notice all the cobwebs around him and down the path he needed to take.

Alec hated spiders. Within the cobwebs were thousands of the little critters. All of which seemed to be eyeing him up. It also seemed as further down the web got thicker and dense while the spiders got bigger. It didn't take much to realize this was the way to Magnus. He was close.

Holding the blade in his hands Alec charged through, slicing the web with the full force of Raphael as the spiders made their descent upon him. The smaller ones were difficult to deal with as they kept on running and falling through his ripped shirt, feeling their legs all over his skin and the small fangs biting into his flesh. The pain was just bearable. The larger ones on the other hand were just plain evil.

When one flew at his face, it reminded him of that film Jace had made him watch with the alien hugging creatures. This was worse. Alec managed to slice the one in half along with the one after that and all the other ones that followed suit. Fearless was working overtime but Alec could feel it beginning to fade. It didn't help with the webs holding onto his body, his legs kept getting stuck along with his arms and even his hair. He really needed to get a haircut.

Caught off guard one of the bigger spiders jumped onto the back of his and sank his fangs in. Alec stifled his scream as he reached the thing, ripping it off of his neck and threw it into another spider. The pain was unbearable as he held onto neck as he tried to fight off the rest of the assault. He missed his footing and fell onto the ground, being tied up into the webbing as he fell. As he tried to free himself the spiders got to work tying him up with their webs. One of them grabbed his blade, pulling it away as another grabbed his hand and forced it behind his back.

Both arms secured behind his back while his legs were tied together tightly Alec struggled to free himself. He wasn't completely tied up in the webs which he was thankful for but his lower legs and arms had been and it was impossible to free himself. He knew he still had his steele on him but couldn't move his hands to grab hold of it. Alec realized then the spiders had stopped and hadn't attacked him since.

Moving onto his back and sitting up awkwardly he saw the spiders... Fleeing. He looked around watching each one run past him as fast as they could. Alec didn't have to wait long to see why they had ran. From a corner of the maze the most disgusting and monstrous creature came into Alec's view. It was a demon, a mutated demon with aspects of various spiders as its main body. The top half seemed to be similar to a man but no way was it human. The head had the same 8 eyes of a spider and they were pitch black as it's whole body was. All 8 of its eyes starred directly at Alec and it's legs charged towards him.

Alec tried as much as he could to crawl away as quickly as he could, using his feet to push himself back as far away as possible but he wasn't quick enough. In a second the demonic spider was upon him. 6 of its legs at either side of his torso, one just at the side of his face while another shoved itself in-between Alec's legs. Pressing hardly against his crotch.

Alec starred eyed wide at the demon, the greater demon, unable to move. Fearless had gone and now he was motionless, trapped and afraid.

"Alec, Alec, Alec..." The demon hissed at him. "You were doing so well, such a pity you won't be able to see Magnus again."

Alec managed to find the ability to speak. "Y-Your not real... This can't..."

The demon laughed. "Am I not little Shadowhunter..." He stroked Alec's face and hair with one of his legs making Alec tremble. "I am real, not an invention of your mind or of Benedict's. I am truly here." The demon finished as his other leg pressed harder in-between Alec's legs.

Alec gasped to the pressure being put upon him. "What do you want?" Alec tried not to let the assault get to him but it showed through his voice.

The demon knelt, moving his face closer to Alec's as he answered "I was somewhat curious into what Benedict was up to with that Warlock Bane and with you as well. I must say I am impressed we have the same tastes. I'd quiet happily have you all to myself."

With that the Demon moved it's leg, its tip of the leg dragging over Alec's crotch, then in one swift movement it slid down the waistband of his jeans, breaking through the zipper and ripping it open. Alec didn't hold back the scream.

The only thing that kept up his jeans was his weapons belt as the demon took hold of Alec and held him up high with its arms. Alec helpless dangled from his grasp as he looked into all 8 of its eyes and realizing they looked familiar. They looked liked Benedict's eyes. This demon was his father.

"So then Alec, what should we do first?"

This situation was getting worse and worse. First Benedict wanted to have sex with him and now his father had the same intentions. For once he wished he had Jace's strength he could've gotten out of this mess or at least had the right words to say back. Instead he starred back at the demon dreading what it had planned with him.

"Oh, I know what we can do..." It gleamed reminding Alec of Benedict's smirk. "Let's go find your Warlock. I'm sure we all can have some fun together." Alec went to protest till he was silence with the demons mouth upon his.

Alec screamed and tried to fight back but it was useless, it also became useless to scream when his own lips began to be sealed shut with webbing from the demon's mouth.

With his lips firmly sealed Alec was thrown over its shoulder as it started to make it's way through the maze. On the hunt for Magnus.

 **AN:** This chapter, with Max was difficult to write and apologies for the feels... Trust me, I was almost crying when writing it!

Also this is the last update for today. The fiction is complete but I will upload the final 6 chapters tomorrow.

Hope you guys have enjoyed this. :)


	11. Chapter 11

* 11 *

The sound of what seemed to be metal clanking gradually began to wake Magnus up. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out of it, after the horrors of seeing his loved ones murdered in front of him but he felt the heaviness fall upon him. Now laying awkwardly on the ground he groaned once more and rubbed his eyes. The clanking was getting closer to him and was starting to get annoying. When he opened his eyes and turned to face what the noise was he truly wasn't expecting what his eyes showed him.

A spider, about the size of a dinner plate was running across the ground with a blade, an angelic sword to be exact, trailing behind him attached to its web.

Magnus had seen a lot of thing during his life, this was one of the oddest he'd seen. He knew the Clave were going to need to recruit new shadowhunters, but he doubt they be training arachnids to fight along side them.

His bones ached as he stood and gently moved to the struggling spider and swiftly removed the blade from the spiders web.

"There, is that better?" Magnus asked the spider. The spider stopped in its tracks, realized it was free of the object and looked at Magnus for a brief moment then scurried off as quickly as it good.

"You're welcome..." Magnus called after it. He still felt odd from his ordeal but, hang on a second he thought.

Magnus stood and looked around. He was still in the maze and yet all the horrors and fears he'd witnessed had vanished. Also nothing had attacked him nor did he feel mortal.

Magnus looked at his hand and flicked his fingers, small blue sparks appeared. He still had his magic? But how is that possible? He had failed to escape, and Magnus was sure he'd been here over an hour now at least. Something else must have happened.

It was then he remembered the blade still in his other hand. Magnus studied it and soon realization struck him like a wrecking ball. Magnus closed his eyes, recognizing that sometimes he was a complete idiot.

When he heard Alec's voice before he passed out, it was him, actually him. His Alec was here to save him.

So where the hell was he?

Remembering the way the spider had come from Magnus quickly ran in that direction to see if he could find Alec. He knew Alec had a phobia of spiders, he could be trapped somewhere in this maze with dozens of the things attacking him. Thankfully the spider left breadcrumbs, or at least the blade had as there were scuff marks from where the blade had scratched the walls and ground as it was being dragged.

Turning the corner, following the marks Magnus came once again to the opening, the center of the maze. It still looked the same, the same large space with the alter looking slab in the center and the many entrances and exits leading from it. He didn't expect to hear the commotion coming from one of them. Entering through one of the many options came the most disgusting greater demon Magnus had the pleasure of looking at. A gargantuan of a mutated spider and, if you could call it, human entered. Magnus didn't think twice before hiding himself around the corner but kept watch. He watched it as it struggled with something over its shoulder.

"You irritable brat! Stop fighting me!" The demon hissed, grabbing its prisoner and brutally threw him upon the alter.

Magnus' heart jumped as he saw Alec, his arms and legs bound in web while his clothing had been ripped open. He also saw Alec's mouth had been gagged by more webbing.

Alec, ignoring what the Demon had demanded, brought up both of his tied legs and kicked him hard. The demon stumbled slight but regained in an instant, bringing up its hand and backhanding Alec across the face. Magnus saw the damaged done, its claws had caught him as two cuts were visible across his face. One thankfully missed his eye but only by a fraction.

"Maybe I should use your built up frustration to some better use." It leaned right over him as its hand pulled Alec's head back by the scruff of his hair while the other ripped and pulled off his weapons belt, flung it across the place and finished pulling down Alec's jeans.

Alec's eyes widened as Magnus heard his stifled scream.

"Shush now little Nephilim, you may even enjoy it."

Rage shot threw Magnus like never before and before he knew it Magnus surged out of his hideaway and with help of his recently restored powers he threw the blade at the greater demon. It stabbed it straight in the torso as it stumbled backwards and off the alter.

Alec turned his face to see Magnus rushing to his side. His eyes said it all: Relief, Love and Gratitude was all there. Also some urgency too. His situation wasn't the best, at least not right now.

As Magnus started a spell to release him from the webs his body was violently thrown to the other side, his arms being covered in webbing as he saw the demon shot the stuff from out of its wrists. Once his arms were secured, the demon pulled out the blade in-bedded into him and dropped it to the ground. All 8 of its eyes glaring at Magnus.

Magnus had pissed it off.

"Warlock... You will pay dearly for that act upon your superior."

Alec upon hearing this and still in his predicament threw himself at the demon.

"Alec no!" Magnus cried out to him. But it was too late, the demon grabbed Alec by his throat and tossed him to the side as a piece of garbage. Alec's body crashed into the wall and dropped to the ground near to where his weapons belt and blade laid.

Magnus could not move his gaze from him. He wasn't moving.

"Poor Warlock, you should pick your lovers more carefully in future."

Turning his gaze back to the demon, it stood inches away. Magnus didn't hold back as he tried to kick it in the head. He managed to do this, but only once. The demon responded by covering Magnus fully with it's webbing. Magnus tried to fight back but it was no use, he was stuck against the wall with the demon upon him.

"Now Magnus Bane, high Warlock..." He scoffed at that last part. "I will be taking your powers, your immortality. Benedict might be crossed by this but he'll soon get over it. I may even let him have Alec's corpse after I've had my fill of him."

Even through the web Magnus could see the resemblance between the two. The demon laughed. "Oh yes, Benedict is my son and if you're wondering he knows exactly what goes on in this maze of ours. I after all gave him the idea. We share the bounty after all."

Magnus once again tried to struggle till he felt the demon's fingernails dig threw the webbing and into the side of his body. Magnus screamed feeling each nail dig further into his side, feeling each wound drip with blood.

"Goodbye Magnus Bane..."

Magnus wasn't ready to give up his life, he didn't want his life to end this way. Apparently neither did Alec.

Charging threw the air Alec appeared out of nowhere, his Angelic sword in hand as he drove it straight into the demon's abdomen when he landed on top of the demon. The blade Sliced all the way down to its spinnerets. The demon screamed, pulling out of Magnus and falling back trying to attack Alec while he still stood upon its back. Alec quickly jumped off of the demon and landed gracefully on his knees, turned back and high kicked the demon back away from both him and Magnus. The demon tried to grab him with its legs but the bladed sliced 3 of the 8 clean off.

The greater demon dropped to the ground, trying to use the alter behind him to prop himself up.

"You... You retch. You disgusting Nephilim. I should've killed you when I had the chance."

Alec glared at the demon, Magnus noticed he still had some of the webbing attached to his legs and arms but was free enough to move. He did also see his free hand from the blade was holding up his jeans as best as he could. What he didn't expect Alec to do was bring the blade up to his face. Magnus's eyes widened until he realized Alec hadn't stopped to free his mouth before his assault.

Alec gasped taking in as much air as he could but still held his Shadowhunters grace, his blade still aimed at the demon.

"You will not touch Magnus, or anyone else again!" Alec responded and turned his back on the demon and moved to Magnus.

Magnus was stunned, why wasn't he finishing him off?

Alec took his blade, with precise detail he sliced the webbing holding Magnus up. When Magnus was freed Alec helped him try and remove the rest of it that stuck to his body.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked concerned seeing the blood from Magnus' sides.

Magnus smiled and instantly kissed Alec after he pulled off the remaining webbing from Alec's mouth. "I'll already healing so I'll live, but I'm afraid to see something else is still among us."

Alec turned back to the struggling Demon snarling at their direction but unable to move. Alec did nothing to move towards it. Instead he returned his gaze back on Magnus.

"There is something I know about spiders..."

Magnus looked at him with a puzzled look.

"They're cannibals." He said and turned to where Magnus had appeared from earlier.

Magnus blinked at him then noticed what was happening... The area was soon filling with Spiders, all various sizes and all seemed to be heading towards one thing in particular.

"No! No! I am your superior, you will cease this immediately..." The demon ordered the hoard of Spiders as they all descended upon it. The demon screamed as the spiders started to feed upon it.

Magnus looked sick to his stomach, he also noticed one spider, one familiar looking spider glace at him before it flew at the demon's face, it's fangs digging into its eyes.

"Can we go?" Alec almost whispered.

Magnus looked at his lover and took his hand. "Lead the way."


	12. Chapter 12

* 12 *

Jace was pacing the library for what seemed to be the 100th time, it was getting on Benedict's nerves to Jace's amusement. Jace had moved him from the floor onto one of the chairs. It wasn't to make him more comfortable, he had seen Benedict try to slither away. Jace was having none of that. He grabbed the warlock, threw him into the chair and tied him to it.

After he did that, he now needed something to occupy his mind. Pacing seemed to do it, for a bit.

"For the love of... Would you please stop pacing! You're wearing out the carpet with your hideous boots!"

Jace stopped and glanced down at his boots. "These boots are not hideous. They are brand new knee high killer boots and I would prefer you not to insult them."

Benedict scoffed. "And if I don't?"

"I don't wish to mess them up when I collide my foot into your face. Warlock blood and new boots don't go well together." Jace answered matter of fact.

"How do people put up with you?"

Jace moved towards him "Have you not noticed, my charm and elegance clearly proves that people love me."

Benedict scoffed again and closed his eyes. Apparently Jace was boring him. Jace didn't take this as an insult, most were jealous of his natural talents and charm as he continued to pace. He also kept his eyes on the closed door. Jace had tried to open them but they wouldn't budge. Benedict said only Alec could open them, but only within the hour he had.

Jace glanced at the grandfather clock and saw Alec and Magnus had 25 minutes remaining. He was getting worried. Surly Alec had found Magnus by now? He was positive Alec was ok, he'd have known otherwise. He also had Fearless, he knew all to well the rune worked. Alec would be fine.

He'd better be, over-wise there would be a lot of Warlock blood split all over the carpet.

"Eager to see your brother?" Benedict inquired but was not at all fussed or seemed concerned. In fact he seemed content on the matter.

Too content Jace thought.

"Why do you seem so calm?" Jace asked and Benedict laughed.

"Oh, just looking forward to my time with Alec. I plan on making that boy scream with ecstasy."

Jace wanted to punch him but held his temper. "You won't get the chance. I know Alec, he will save Magnus and will be back here any moment now." Jace said and hoped Alec and Magnus chose that right moment to enter the library.

Apparently not.

Benedict laughed "Oh Jace, you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Benedict laughed and before Jace could force him to answer the double doors flew open. Alec and Magnus stumbled out of the door as they slammed shut behind them and vanished. Jace couldn't hold his relief as he rushed to help his brother and Magnus.

"I am so glad to see you, even you Magnus!" Jace helped both of them up and noticed the state both of them were in. "What happened?"

Alec looked almost sick but thankfully before they returned Magnus used a bit of magic to fix his jeans, which he was most relieved about. The last thing he wanted Jace to see, let alone Benedict was him half exposing himself.

"Long story, one which I don't want to go into right now." Alec said as he turned to see Benedict watching them. "So, we had a deal."

Magnus looked at Alec concerned. "You made a deal with him?"

Benedict answered "Yes he did Magnus, quiet a generous deal indeed. See you had one minute to escape, of course you failed miserably but Alec here was willing to save you at a price."

"And what price was that?" Magnus was angry.

Alec turned to face Magnus. He placed one hand on his arm and squeezed to reassure him. "If I got you out, we all go free. But if I had failed I had to stay with him but you would still go free with Jace."

Magnus was gobsmacked. Alec was willing to do that, for him? He didn't know if he wanted to throttle the blue eyed boy or kiss him. He did neither as Benedict laughed with amusement.

"That isn't all the agreement Alec. You forgot about a year for each minute you spent in there. Looking at the time, you owe me 35 years."

"What?!" All three of them said in unison. It was then when Jace realized what he mentioned earlier.

"For every minute it takes you to find Magnus you will have to spend a year with me... " Jace said with sheer disgust.

Alec starred at him then back at Benedict. "I didn't fail, I got Magnus out! I am not spending any amount of time with you!"

"You didn't fail but you still agreed Alec Lightwood."

Alec looked sickened with shock as Magnus glared at Benedict. "You piece of work, you made Alec agree to that knowing full well he believed differently."

Benedict replied, not so pleasantly this time as he freed himself, the ropes seemed to melt away from his body as stood to face all three of them. "Too bad, Magnus. Alec is mine."


	13. Chapter 13

* 13 *

Jace immediately drew out his blade and stood in-between Alec and Benedict. Magnus had started to create blue sparks from his hands as he stood side by side with Alec. Nether one was going to allow Alec to be taken from them. Alec also had recalled Raphael and was ready to defend himself. None of them were going to let Benedict get his way.

"So you wish to come the hard way..." Benedict smirked, making his way towards a bookcase and picked up a book. "Fair enough." He finished as he opened up the book and threw it onto the ground just in front of him.

The book instantly started to glow brightly as a portal was created between the pages. All three of them starred wide eyed as at least 50 Chinese military men climbed out of the book and stood in front of them ready for battle. The soldiers were all made out of stone and each one looked ready to attack. Magnus realized the book must be all about Qin Shi Huang and his army.

Magnus glared at Benedict as he felt Alec shifting from one foot to the other. He knew both Alec and Jace hadn't faced a Warlock like Benedict but Magnus had. He knew he was using dark magic to create this and he had a feeling on just how this spell was working. He just needed to get to that book!

Alec too had noticed Magnus' gaze upon the book and the fireplace. They needed to destroy it before anymore could be released.

"Now my Terracotta Warriors, bring me my blue eyed shadowhunter. Do what you wish to the other two. But Alec comes to me."

The Terracotta army responded and charged their assault upon the guys. Magnus was first to set a few of them to dust as both Alec and Jace fought in unison and attacked the first line of the army. They went down easily but were instantly replaced with more and more warriors. Jace swiftly dealt with 3 in one accurate sweep of his blade as Magnus took out a whole row of the army. Alec kept to his usual position of keeping not only Jace's, but Magnus' backs covered. He failed to notice the two Terracotta warriors sneak up behind him and grab him.

Alec struggled and fought as hard as he could. A few more warriors descended upon him to assist their comrades in capturing him. One of them broke Alec's arm releasing his grip on his blade as it dropped to the ground. Alec was sure Jace felt it but he couldn't see nor him or Magnus. There was so many of them in the Library. He tried to call out to them both but his mouth was covered as he was dragged towards Benedict. Soon enough he was thrown to the ground. He could feel the heat from the fireplace as he cradled his broken arm. He also saw the book nearby him. Just an arms length away from where he laid.

The warriors took a step back giving Benedict the space with his captive. "Oh Alec, what a mess you've gotten yourself and your friends in."

Alec moved onto his knees and looked at Benedict standing before him. He could still hear both Magnus and Jace fighting together as he glanced to see where they were. They had been cornered but still not giving up the fight. He could see Magnus trying to see him as he distroyed one Warrior after another. There was no way the guys could get to him or vice versa. It was up to Alec to save them all and he knew what to do.

"So then Alec, what have you got to say to me..."

Alec glared into Benedict's eyes, his dark black spidery eyes. He smiled. "How's your father?"

Benedict frowned. "What?" He hadn't expecting this response.

"You're father? The greater demon who's a mutated spider. The one who you share your little maze with? Have you not heard from him?"

"You... You saw him?" Benedict looked truly stunned.

"Yes I did. I also heard him say that you know everything that happens in that maze of yours, so tell me hows your father doing in there after I left him in the state he was in."

Benedict paused for a moment then Alec saw the expression change from his face. From the puzzled to the pain, the fear and the shear anger of realization. The truth that his father had been murdered, eaten alive from the spiders it had kept in the maze after the mess he'd been left in by Alec. Benedict screamed out his anger and desperation. That was all the time Alec needed.

Within seconds Alec had grabbed the book, before anymore Warriors could climb out of it and threw it straight into the fire. Instantly the Terracotta Warriors started to disintegrate in front of them. Benedict however seemed not to notice as he grabbed Alec by the throat.

"You stupid Nephilim! I will teach you the pain you have caused me!"

Alec turned to see Benedict lift up his free hand as he started to create a spell. His heart skipped a beat as Alec could feel the full force, the shear strength and dark power of it. His line of sight also saw where it was aimed at.

There was no time to warn them and Alec did not need to think twice about the actions he took. He was a Shadowhunter, he would always be willing to risk his life for his fellow Shadowhunter; his brother Jace and always for Magnus; the only man he could ever love.

Alec, releasing himself from Benedict's grip, threw himself into the spell.

In the background Jace screamed out in agony as Magnus cried out in horror when Alec's body hit the ground.. Alec blue eyes starred wide eyed at the ceiling where the painting's of Angels and Demons sang and danced above him in a city of clouds and Volcanic fire. He saw dozens of blue sparks fly passed the Angels and Demons as he felt something hit the ground nearby. There was so much commotion happening all around him but he couldn't move to notice. He felt so numb and light.

So very light...


	14. Chapter 14

* 14 *

Clary heard the taxi cab screech up outside and the familiar voice of Isabelle shouting at someone. She knew Izzy would come as soon as she could, in retrospect she should've done a portal for her but after seeing Jace vanish right before her own eyes she felt numb. It didn't look the same to how Alec disappeared to Magnus. When Alec left there was sort of a shimmer around him, then once he stepped (when he saw Magnus) he vanished. Jace just disappeared right in front of her. It was a lot to deal with it.

When she finished speaking to Isabelle, hearing her on the other end grabbing various weapons (Clary could hear them jangling and clashing together) she hung up Jace's phone. His background was a picture of the both of them, together and happy. Clary couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't help but think of Simon, her Simon. He'd have been here to comfort her, say the right things and still insult Jace in the process.

Hearing the buzzer, Clary automatically moved and let Isabelle in as well as open the apartment door for her. She moved back to the couch and sat down. Wiping away the tears from her eyes. She couldn't have Izzy see her like this. Not right now.

"Clary?" Isabelle voice called out as she heard Izzy's stilettos tapping on the wooden floor of Magnus's apartment.

Clary glanced up, her eyes red and sore. Isabelle instantly ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"I've really messed up haven't I?" Clary whispered into her shoulder. Doing her best not to break down.

"No, no you haven't." Isabelle gently lifted Clary's face to met hers. "You didn't know Jace would try that! I swear on the Angel he doesn't think sometimes. Then again, you can be just as bad. If not worse."

"Thanks Izzy." Clary wanted to glare at her but honestly couldn't find the energy to do so.

"Sorry... It's just, I know we all take risks but I don't understand why Jace acted so..."

"Reckless?"

"Insane..." Isabelle said. "No one, and I mean no one has never ever used a rune upon a rune. I know he didn't actually draw it upon his Parabatai rune but still. He was insane to even try it."

"Maybe it worked, after-all Connection is a connecting rune and there is nothing more solid that Parabatai, right?"

Isabelle looked at Clary, she knew Clary had been thinking about this all. Even Izzy had been, It was written all over her face. Clary new her runes had always worked, also she could create portals with no effect at all now as long as she knew where she was going. Maybe this rune was one of the most powerful she'd ever create, being able to portal yourself to the one you care about. She dreaded to think what the Clave would think of this? Let alone other Warlocks who charge huge amounts for assisting Shadowhunters with portals.

Isabelle nodded. "I think that you're right. All of your others runes had worked brilliantly in the past, I can't see how this one would fail you now."

Clary smiled, seeming more relaxed and somewhat determined. She needed Isabelle to reassure her and knowing Izzy, she would never say anything unless she believed it herself. "Do you want to go after them?"

Isabelle smiled and stood, pulling Clary up with her. "Absolutely. I grabbed something Alec brought me ages ago and I know it'll work. Just in case."

Clary felt the Morgenstern ring on the necklace around her neck press into her skin as if it was telling her to use it. She reached round and took off the ring and held it in her hand just in the dream she had. Isabelle already held her steele out ready.

"Ok... Lets do it."

After Clary showed Izzy Connection they both in unison drew the rune upon their palms. A wave rushed over them as soon the apartment seemed to dissolve and be replaced with another room... A Library, a grand one at that. They saw the place was huge and filled with hundreds, if not thousands of books as the place came into view. They also noticed the dust, the terracotta colored dust all over the floor and at the far end of the Library were 4 figures. 1 they did not recognized, which laid still and motionless in front of the fireplace. The others they did.

Clary's heart skipped a beat seeing Jace as she rushed towards him.

"Jace!" She exclaimed as she drew near to him.

Within a second Jace looked at her and her heart stopped. Isabelle too was brought to a halt seeing his face. There eyes were drawn to the others, they first saw Magnus kneeling over Alec, blue sparks rushing out of his fingers into Alec's lifeless body.

"Alec!" Isabelle screamed and rushed to her brother but Jace grabbed her before she could get a foot near him.

"Jace let me go!"

"Izzy stop!" Jace held her firmly. "You can't intervene."

"Jace, what happened?" Clary moved to her boyfriend concerned by the hurt and fear across his face. She also saw the blood, the blood that stained his Parabatai rune.

"Alec saved our lives..." Jace whispered, trying not to allow his voice to break. "We, me and Magnus, were cornered and Alec threw himself into the line of fire. That thing over there was a Warlock, someone from Magnus's past. He used dark magic..." He closed his eyes, his breathing heavy and difficult.

"What did that bastard do to Alec!" Isabelle threw her aggressive tone towards the dead Warlock. 'I might not be able to have that greater demon's head on my wall but I'd be happy to have that things there in its place' she thought.

"Izzy..." Clary tried to calm her as well as comfort Jace.

Jace closed his eyes, tried to regain his breathing. "He created a spell, a dark and violent spell that had been banned by all High Warlocks from around the world..." He reopened his eyes and looked back at Alec and Magnus. "Alec knew what it was, he and I had both read about it from books in the Institute. He threw himself into it before it hit both Magnus and I."

Isabelle began to cry as her body shook. Clary didn't need to ask what this spell was she could see the damage it was causing itself. Seeing Alec lying so still yet she could see things happening to his body. She looked away quickly.

"Clary!"

Magnus had called her name, more of a plea than an demand. Clary moved from Jace and Isabelle to Magnus's side, it hurt more than she thought trying not to look at Alec and concentrated on Magnus. Magnus did not acknowledge her as she knelt next to him but kept his attention upon healing Alec. Blue sparks poured from his hands into Alec's body.

"You need to make a Portal." His voice drained. Clary could see the shear strain Magnus was under.

She instantly pulled out her steele. "Institute or City of Bones?"

Magnus's lip almost twitched into a smile but he shook his head. "They can't help. Our apartment and hurry."

Our apartment, the words hurt just hearing them. But it was Alec's home now, she just hoped they would get there in time. Not wasting another minute Clary ran to a wall and started to create the portal. She heard Magnus call for Jace to help him as the portal opened. She turned as she saw Jace carrying him and made his way through the portal. Magnus too needed help as Isabelle had to help him up to the portal.

As they returned to the apartment Clary noticed neither Alec or Jace were in the living room.

"They're in the bedroom." Magnus spoke, his voice rough and sore sounding, answering Clary's unspoken question. "I've done all I can do."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked, concerned.

"What I mean is the spell has caused a lot of damage to Alec, I won't go into all the details but there is nothing else I can do. It's the worse of all spells any Warlock could cause upon someone. A Mundane would instantly of died."

"Will he be ok?" Clary asked.

Magnus looked at her with sad eyes. "I got to him quickly, but Alec took the full force of the spell which was meant for both me and Jace... Alec is strong, the strongest person I have ever known. If he does return to us, it could be weeks, maybe months before he's back to normal."

Isabelle wanted to say something but stopped as Magnus stumbled as he tried to get up. Both Clary and Isabelle grabbed him and took him to the couch.

"No, I need to be with Alec."

Not arguing, even seeing Magnus in this state, they took him carefully into his and Alec's bedroom. Clary noted that Chairman Meow had been removed from the bed, sitting on the windowsill, as it watched Jace. With sheer delicacy Jace was putting Alec to bed. He had removed some of his clothing, Clary saw them on the floor with Alec's boots, and was tucking him into the bed just as Jocelyn had done for her when she had been ill as a child.

Quickly seeing Isabelle's gaze, not upon her brothers, but on a chair in the room Clary gradually let Izzy take Magnus as she moved to the chair and drew it next to the bed. Isabelle helped Magnus into it. Magnus instantly took Alec's hand closest to him and held it as well as monitoring his palse.

Once Jace had finished fussing he moved to Clary and held her. More for his benefit that for hers. She could feel how uneasy he was. She gently moved her arms above his and gently squeezed his hands. Jace returned the favor.

"Is there anything else we can do?" He asked firmly.

Magnus shook his head. "It's a waiting game now. I'll call you when anything happens."

Feeling Jace tense Clary knew he didn't want to hear that. "I'm not leaving Magnus, not until I know he's at least 99% back to us."

"We might not be that lucky."

"Like hell, we're not leaving him." Isabelle spoke out already ready to have a fight if needed. Magnus looked at her and closed his eyes in pain. Clary could see the strain not in him but all of them. This wasn't helping Alec.

Picking up the courage to be the voice of reason another voice, a soft whisper, spoke ending the tension building.

Alec had mumbled something.

Jace stiffened as Isabelle starred at her brother while Magnus, eyes wide open, nudged closer to him.

"Alec, Alec can you hear me?" He asked gently, stroking Alec's hair.

"Magnus" Alec spoke softly as his body, no longer stiff seemed to relax hearing his voice. Magnus almost gasped when he felt Alec move his fingers to hold Magnus's hand.

Isabelle let go of the breath she was holding while Magnus, overcome with joy, cried bringing up Alec's hand to his lips and kissed his lover's fingers. It was obvious Magnus hadn't expected this much of a recovery. Even Jace relaxed in Clary's embrace seeing Alec's chest rising and falling gently in his sleep.

Alec was going to be ok.

"Alright you lot." Magnus said, still clutching onto Alec's hand. "You know where the spare rooms are, but you'll have to contact Marsye. I'm not leaving Alec for anyone."

Clary went to volunteer to call until Izzy stopped her.

"I'll call mom in the morning. She said she wasn't feeling too great after the dinner I made. She must have been tired from traveling."

Clary starred at her and she could feel, she knew Jace wanted to say something but he too was stopped in his tracks.

In his sleep, it sounded as if Alec had laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

* 15 *

For a moment Alec felt as if he was flying or at least being lifted away somewhere. His mind was foggy and his senses were unclear. Alec couldn't open his eyes, it felt as if his eyelids had been glued shut. The flying sensation vanished, Alec tried to concentrate on his surroundings to listen to anything that might let him know where he was. Soon enough sounds started to clear, he could hear a commotion nearby but it was still muffled.

Alec groaned at his frustration. Nothing seemed to make sense and it was worrying him. In fact he felt the fear creep up on him.

What was happening to him?

 _"Alec... Alec, can you hear me?"_

Alec recognized the voice immediately; it was Magnus. His voice sounded as if it was down a long tunnel, an echo in the distance. Alec tried to move but the lightness he felt a moment ago was gone and replaced with such a heavy weight. It was as if he was being crushed by huge boulders but no boulders were upon him. Trying to move his body failed but Alec knew he had to do something, he had to reach Magnus somehow.

"Magnus!" He cried out, almost screamed as hard as he could but it came out only a whisper. Alec silently cursed himself for being so weak. He was a Shadowhunter, he had to be strong.

He felt something then, something touching, holding his right hand. Alec felt the similar touch on his head, through his black hair. Those hands he knew all too well. Magnus was with him. Alec did all that he could to move his hand and was rewarded with the touch of Magnus's lips upon his fingers.

Alec couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Magnus had heard him. Alec relaxed almost instantly. He didn't feel as if he was being crushed. The weight was subsiding. He still felt weak, he wanted to see Magnus. He needed to see him.

 _"Shush Alec..."_ Magnus gently called to him. _"Relax, you are safe. We're home."_

Home... Alec's last thought before he allowed himself to sleep...

~ / ~

 _"How is he doing?"_

 _"He can hear us but is finding it difficult to respond. He's under a lot of strain Jace, he needs reassurance."_

 _"I won't leave him Magnus. I swear on the Angel."_

Alec felt Magnus's touch leave his side. It must have been evident on his face the fear not being able to feel him nearby.

 _"It's ok, Jace is here. I won't be gone long I promise."_

Magnus's voice ended and Alec felt the touch of his lips upon his forehead. The moment went but the promise it gave touched more than just his forehead. Alec pushed aside the fear as much as he could when he felt Jace sit next to him.

 _"He won't be long Alec, just needs to reapply his make up and fix his hair."_ Jace paused. _"Apart from all the glitter and the black smudge all over his face he's almost resembling your look. You know, you're usual messy hair that's never seen a hair brush since you were 3."_

Alec moaned as Jace laughed at his response.

 _"You're going to be ok brother."_ He heard Jace say. _"You're going to be fine."_

~ / ~

 _"À la claire fontaine m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai"_

Alec recognized the song instantly. His mother Marsye use to sing it to him when he was young and, back then, afraid of the dark and the thunderstorms. But the voice wasn't his mothers, it was Isabelle's.

 _"Sous les feuilles d'un chêne, je me suis fait sécher. Sur la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y'a longtemps que je t'aime, Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

 _Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le cœur gai. Tu as le cœur à rire… moi je l'ai à pleurer. Il y'a longtemps que je t'aime, Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

 _J'ai perdu mon amie sans l'avoir mérité, Pour un bouton de rose que je lui refusai…_

 _Il y'a longtemps que je t'aime, Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

 _Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier, Et que ma douce amie fût encore à m'aimer..."_

~ / ~

 _" Magnus, you look tired. Get some sleep. I'll watch over him."_ A familiar voice spoke gently nearby. Alec moved his fingers once again, he felt Magnus respond by squeezing them.

 _"I think you woke him Clary."_ Magnus replied but didn't sound annoyed.

That wasn't true. Alec was sure he'd been awake for a while. He could hear Magnus talking to him softly for a few minutes at least. He knew he'd been holding onto his hand for longer. Whenever Magnus was near he always held his hand.

 _"And I am sure Alec would agree that you too need your sleep."_

 _"I am perfectly fine."_ Magnus replied but Alec could tell by his voice the Warlock was tired.

"Magnus..." Alec was surprised his voice sounded much healthier and stronger than before. "... Sleep." However he still couldn't manage whole sentences, yet.

 _"Well... My sleeping beauty has decided."_ Magnus said. _"I'll get a few hours, you better take good care of him Biscuit."_

Once again Magnus left him but this time the fear had left. Alec felt much stronger than before, he was sure he'd wake up soon. At least he hoped.

As much as he loved his family, he was getting sick of all the attention he was getting.

 **A/N:**

*"À la claire fontaine" ("By the clear fountain") is a traditional French song, the song that Maryse sang to Alec, Isabelle and Jace when they were young.

Here is the song in English:

"By the clear fountain, going for a walk. I found the water so clear I had to bathe. I've loved you a long time, I'll never forget you

Under the oak's leaves, I lay and dried. On the highest bough, a nightingale sang. I've loved you a long time, I'll never forget you

Sing, nightingale, sing, you of the joyous heart. Your heart is to laugh, mine is to cry. I've loved you a long time, I'll never forget you

I lost my friend, which I didn't deserve, To a rosebud I kept from her...

I've loved you a long time, I'll never forget you.

I wish the rose still on the bush, And my sweet friend still loving me."


	16. Final Chapter

* 16 *

Alec knew he'd been in and out of sleep since hearing Magnus tell him he was home. He had Jace sit with him and talk to him along with Isabelle sing to him which was something out of the ordinary but kind. Also Clary too kept him company at least once, Alec was sure of when Magnus needed a break. Alec never liked being in the center of attention, he was happy being in the background and have Jace and Izzy have the limelight. But he knew Magnus would not leave him, and he hardly did. Alec was more determined than ever to wake up, to see his boyfriend and tell him exactly how he felt.

There was another and more sudden reason for Alec wanting to wake up sooner. For the past hour or so, there had been a constant noise purring next to his left ear.

His eye lids no longer felt heavy. Gradually they flickered into motion and his blue eyes were welcomed to the sight of their bedroom ceiling. It was dark in the room, the only real light source coming from the bedroom window. Alec could see shadows dancing off the ceiling and wall opposite of snowflakes. At least it was still winter and hadn't been out of it for long.

His eyes moved towards the direction of the window but his view was blocked by Chairman Meow who was curled up, fast asleep and purring as loud as the small cat could. Alec smiled as he gradually moved his left arm up from where it laid on his chest and stroked the cat on the head. Chairman responded with a contented cry, rolled over and purred louder.

"Chairman, don't wake Alec!"

Alec's eyes flickered hearing his voice, Magnus's voice right next to him. He turned his head and saw Magnus, sitting in a chair next to the bed fast asleep. He also notice his other hand was still held by one of Magnus's.

"It's too late, I'm awake." Alec spoke, his voice sounded rough but it was good to finally say more than just a word or two. He also squeezed Magnus's hand to let him know what he was was truth and not just something Magnus might have dreamed up.

Magnus's eyes flickered and soon enough golden green cats eyes met his blue ones. Magnus starred at him as if he was unsure of what he saw.

"Am I dreaming?" Magnus asked him.

Alec sat up the best he could to be closer to him. "No, at least I hope not... Otherwise I'm..."

Alec never got the chance to finish what he wanted to say. Magnus had moved from his seat onto the bed and pulled Alec into his embrace, his lips finding Alec's instantly.

First he was stunned but then melted into Magnus and returned the gesture, parting his lips for Magnus to deepen the kiss. Alec moaned into him, feeling more alive and awake than ever before. It didn't take long for Alec to pull Magnus on top of him as they both feel back onto the bed...

Both forgetting Chairman Meow was there.

Chairman screeched like some godforsaken banshee and dashed out of the bedroom before either one could act.

"Chairman..." Alec called after the small tabby but Magnus only laughed.

"He'll be fine, we'll give him some salmon later to apologize." Magnus spoke as he moved his hands through Alec's ruffled black hair when he pressed his mouth back against Alec's. Feeling Magnus making himself more comfortable on top of him as Alec moved his hands up to unbutton Magnus's shirt. The moment was short lived when the bedroom door flew wide open with Jace, Isabelle and Clary storming in.

"In the Angels name what's... Oh!" Jace stopped in his tracks, a smirk grew on his face.

"Is everything ok in here?" Clary added but stopped and starred at the two of them.

Isabelle however didn't stop. Seeing her brother finally awake, (even though being straddled by Magnus on the bed) she cried out something Alec couldn't understand, ran and jumped onto the bed while pushing Magnus out of the way. Alec was in her grasp within seconds, almost suffocating him in the process.

Alec was too much in shock to fight her off. Thankfully both Jace and Magnus, who recovered quickly, came to his rescue.

"Sorry" Izzy said but still overwhelmed. "Are you alright?" She asked Alec who was still a bit dazed from the incident. Magnus left Izzy and joined Alec back on the bed, making sure no damage was done to Alec, or himself, or the bed.

"Sure he is, after you tried to suffocate him as well as shove his boyfriend across the room. Why wouldn't he be?" Jace answered on behalf of Alec.

Isabelle slapped Jace, hard, across the arm but gave both Alec and Magnus an apologetic look. Clary decided it was probably best to move in-between Jace and Isabelle before a fight could start.

"It's good to see you awake." Clary smiled at Alec, it was a genuine one and when Alec met her eyes there was relief in them. All of them shared the same expression. Well, except Magnus. He was glaring at them all now. Knowing what they had all interrupted and Alec suddenly realizing his predicament... Alec couldn't help but blush.

After all he was completely naked.

Alec quickly pulled the comforter up covering his body as best as he could. Locking onto Jace's gaze, seeing his smirk growing wider... Alec knew that look all too well and blushed harder. He looked away quickly. Once he was back to health he was going to kill Jace.

Jace snickered "I think this is our que to leave. The love birds need their privacy."

Isabelle began to argue but Jace grabbed her by the arm and forced her, not so gently, towards the door. Of course this resulted in Izzy slapping him once again and left on her own accord. Clary followed suite saying her goodbyes. Before Jace could close the door behind them, Magnus called to him.

"Jace, a word..." Jace looked at him and nodded as he came back into the room closing the door behind him.

"What is it Magnus?" He asked, rubbing his arm where Izzy attacked him.

"Just a friendly bit of advice... You dare tell a soul to anyone regarding this." Magnus gestured to Alec. "I will have no issues what so ever in turning you into a duck!"

Jace's eyes grew wider as Alec snapped his gaze from Magnus and onto Jace. He couldn't help but laugh at Jace's sudden flash of fear.

Jace turned to his Parabatai and mockingly glared at him. "Traitor, you told him!" With that he left and joined the others.

Alec had stopped laughing but was still amused at Jace's defeat. He turned to Magnus to see he was looking back at him, his eyes filled with love and admiration.

"Would you really turn him into a duck?" Alec had to ask.

A small smile crept on Magnus's face when he answered. "Maybe not, I doubt past Herondales would ever forgive me for that... I might however make him quack every-time he said something sarcastic though."

Alec laughed again. "That would probably be worse but entertaining."

Magnus moved closer to Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist. His fingertips brushing against Alec's bare and sensitive skin. Alec let go of the bedding feeling it drop between both of them and revealing his torso to Magnus. One of Magnus's hands moved from his waist as one found his left nipple and squeezed gently making Alec gasp and bite his lower lip.

"Do you feel up to this?" Magnus asked knowing full well he'd only just woken up and didn't wish to take advantage of the young Shadowhunter.

Alec went to answer until fireworks exploded outside their bedroom apartment. Alec looked at Magnus as he answered his unspoken question.

"You'd been asleep a couple of days. You've made a remarkable recovery Alec, but I don't want to rush anything unless you feel you can do so."

Alec brought up his left hand and touched the side of Magnus's face, he also noticed the scar of the rune still upon his palm. The rune Clary had created to reunite him to Magnus. This is what he wanted, more than anything. He leaned closer to Magnus and kissed him.

Once they parted Alec answered. "I love you Magnus Bane. I want you more than anything in this world."

Magnus gazed into those gorgeous blues eyes, knowing they spoke only truth and smiled.

"In that case, lets celebrate the new year in style."

The End...

 **A/N:**

Well that's it guys, I truly hope you have enjoyed this. Being my first Malec, let alone Mortal Instrument, fiction I hope it's been good. Anyways please review, i'd appreciate it.


End file.
